Twisted
by A-beat
Summary: A teen girl has been taken away and had her slate cleaned. Or so it seems. For the new place that she has been taken is the exact living nightmare that she had been trying to avoide her whole entire life.
1. Where, what, and who am I?

It was that day that the rush began and little did I know that it wouldn't stop for the rest of my life. He changed me forever more and I hadn't a choice for it wasn't up to me. My name was forgotten to those who didn't care and lost to those who had. My family and friends had to become strangers to me since I was one to them. There memory of me had to be wiped clean and a story had to be made for my disappearance. My days of being a happy teen girl from Hudson, Wisconsin where over and I was made into a teen girl who was stuck in some country in Europe. My location had not been indicated for I was ripped away from my life in Wisconsin with no notice and torn from everything I had ever known by some man who had taken me in the late of a summer night.

Who was this man you may ask. I refer to him as the one who took my life away and through it along with me down a bottomless pit, so he can forever continue to watch me fall. But you can call him Davy; a man who says is my savior for taking me away from my "horrible" life in Wisconsin. Forever more I will long for the days when I was out in the summer air living life to the fullest without a care in the world and watching the days slip away from the sky and turn into the night of which seemed to last forever.

Davy had his criminals alleys come and change my appearance so that anyone who I have known in my past will no longer recognize me. They cut my long brown hair that use to reach the bottom of my back to my shoulders, gave me side bangs and added thick strands of light brown almost blond highlights to my hair along with black lowlights. With a small skinny black hair binder they pulled my hair back leaving only my new bangs to hang freely. They took away my earrings so the holes would close and had me dress in a pair of black shorts that cut off just below the thigh that had a thick white belt attached, a black tank top that's straps where about an inch wide and a pair of black combat boots that looked worn out. My skin remained fair and freckle-less and my eyes were kept to their normal crystal blue color and shape.

They changed my name or so that's how they wanted it to seem. I was told that when Davy or one of them referred to me as Liz I was to reply instead of ignoring them and having them call me by my actual name, Jess. They turned my life into a set up. Threatened that if I were to ever disobey they would go and pick off my family and closest friends. My life was now a game and with one roll of the dice on Davy or one of his alleys turns my life and those of all who I cared bout's would be over.

One decision was left. Do I risk losing the lives of everyone back home or continue to let them use me as their own personal slave who is forced to do anything and everything they want at the snap of their fingers. I had to deal my cards ever so carefully before my cards landed in the wrong hands. What was my next move going to be?


	2. Down, and out

Blood pumping, and body shaking, I couldn't control myself. Where was I? What was I thinking? What….am…I….going…..to….do…? I wanted out and I was willing to fight for it. I hadn't known how long I'd been away or for what reason I deserved this. Locked in a small, dark room, with cement walls and floor. I refused to give up even though my chances were slimmer than one in billion. I stumbled through the room, with my arms tied tight against my back. I kept searching until I found a metal desk with a steel handle on one of the drawers. I did my best to pop the drawer open. In the drawer I found what felt to be a knife holster with a S30V steel SOG field knife. I only knew this because I had often used one while out in the field hunting. I strapped the holster to my leg about an inch down from where my shorts ended and with drew the knife. I used it to cut me free from the rope, and then quickly slipped it back into the holster. I could make out what appeared to be door by know on the other side of the room since my eyes had enough time to adjust. I broke the lock with the knife and a bobby pin, that I had found earlier on to fasten my hair back, by putting the end of the bobby pin in the center of the lock and popping the end of the blade into the outer rim of the lock, then turning both the knife and bobby pin in the same direction (counter clockwise). I waited to hear for the crack of the lock breaking free. Once I did, I slowly prompted the door open. Then, slowly looked to see if the cost was clear. All of the hall ways were very dark and lit poorly. I started to run when I thought I heard someone coming from behind me, and hid in a closet that I stumbled on until I heard them pass by. I started to run with caution this time but found no exits. This place was like a never ending maze. I decided to climb up into the air ducts. It was extremely humid, and swore that I had to wipe the sweat off of my face four or five times before I found a vent where I could cool off and listen in on a conversation. I looked down into the room where I heard Davi's voice. Strong, clear and wicked as his voice was I convinced myself in my own personal feud to listen to his hateful words that cut me and made me want to shout. He started to say that he should ruin my life by demolishing any of my previous existing life. By taking those who I love and using me against them. I scrambled on. No idea what to do next. Not a thought. But I continued on.


End file.
